


forgotten.

by cheonsagateun



Series: ongniel week 2018 [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Sahabat Daniel yang telah lama hilang kini kembali—sebagai sosokWinter Soldier.





	forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 merupakan salah satu acara survival show buatan mnet. wanna one merupakan sebuah boyband yang terdiri dari 11 pemenang produce 101 yang saat ini bernaung di bawah swing entertainment (sebelumnya di ymc entertainment). marvel cinematic universe adalah sebuah universe adaptasi dari komik karya stan lee dan jack kirby. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

_“Seongwu?”_

_Masker itu terjatuh. Wajah itu terlihat, bersamaan dengan bahu Daniel yang melemas. Tatap mata coklat gelap itu lurus, dingin bak tundra._

_“Siapa Seongwu?”_

 

 

 

 

Kejadian itu berputar lagi dan lagi di kepala Daniel.

Dipikirnya setelah tujuh puluh tahun berlalu, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dalam hidupnya. _Howling Commandos_ sudah tiada, Sejeong sudah menikah, memiliki keluarga, dan menikmati usia senjanya dengan tenang—kontras dengan Daniel yang diperangkap waktu dalam es dan kehilangan. Dan Seongwu—Seongwu jatuh dari kereta menuju jurang tak bertepi berpuluh dekade yang lalu di depan matanya. Jenazahnya hilang. Dinyatakan gugur dalam medan perang oleh seluruh media, oleh tulisan-tulisan di museumnya.

Namun, realita berkata sebaliknya.

Karena Seongwu ada di hadapannya. Sehat. Matanya dingin dan wajahnya kaku. Dan moncong senapan itu mengarah tepat di kening Daniel.

“Seongwu, hentikan ini.”

Daniel kembali berkata, memohon. Matanya sudah basah, satu sentakan, air matanya akan luruh begitu saja. Ia kembali mengingat mata Seongwu, kembali menyadari bahwa hangat yang sebelumnya selalu ada telah lenyap ditelan waktu. Seongwu di hadapannya bukan lagi Seongwu yang selalu bersamanya sejak kecil tujuh puluh tahun yang lalu.

“Apa kau ingat aku?”

Bibir bawahnya digigit. Seketika ia merasa dungu. Seongwu saja sudah tidak ingat lagi dengan namanya sendiri, apalagi mengingat nama Daniel?

“Kau itu misiku.”

_Benar, kan?_

Keraguan merayapi benaknya. Seongwu selalu ada sejak Daniel masih kanak-kanak, sejak Daniel masih Kang Daniel yang bertubuh ringkih, bukan _Captain Korea_ sang manusia berkekuatan super yang digadang-gadang akan memberikan kemenangan bagi pihak selatan dan menyatukan negeri. Nyatanya pihak utara yang terlebih dahulu menemukan Seongwu dan mengubahnya menjadi mesin pembunuh dengan ratusan korban jiwa.

Seongwu adalah _Winter Soldier_ sang pembunuh.

Sekaligus korban lain yang turut terperangkap waktu.

Haruskah? Haruskah ia membunuh Seongwu? Haruskah ia membunuh satu-satunya orang yang turut terperangkap waktu bersamanya hanya untuk keselamatan satu negeri?

“Maafkan aku.”

Bibirnya mengucap demikian, akan tetapi langkahnya maju ke depan. Tameng yang ada di punggung diraihnya, dipegangnya melindungi tubuh selagi berondongan senjata api itu menerpa. Terus, ia terus melangkah. Tinjunya mengepal saat dekat, menghantam wajah Seongwu.

Ia tetap harus menyelamatkan semua orang, sekalipun untuk itu ia harus melawan Seongwu. [***]


End file.
